videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario vs Mewtwo/Rap Meanings
'Lucario:' Think that you'd outspeed me? Sorry though! (Lucario is saying that if Mewtwo thinks he could beat Lucario and outrun him in this battle then he would be wrong, the reason is explained in the next line.) Coming out with the extreme speed Aura flow! (Because he got the extreme speed Aura flow, making him super fast, Mewtwo cannot outrun Lucario in the rap game and he'd be losing. Aura is a type of power coming from the Aura Guardians. The Aura Guardians can sense and control its power while performing good deeds. They also pass on the skills if someone possesses the same power as well. Not many pokemons have been known to use Aura, and only a few have been seen using that power, and Lucario is one of them.) And now you're all alone and Lucario (Lucario states that because Mewtwo is all alone by himself, Lucario has...) Has got a bone to pick with this failed clone! (...got a bone to pick with Mewtwo, which basically means talking to someone about something that they have done that annoys the speaker, so Lucario is saying that he has some words to say about Mewtwo, a failed clone of Mew, about what he despites the most about him.) 'Shoulda brought your squad sir if you wanna stop me. (TBA) You ain't on the roster, how you gonna brawl these (TBA) Palms with the force, get your mom teleport! Leave a ditto for opponents because all you do is copy! Stop what you're doing, I saw all your stupid Thoughts and your movements, your Aura speaks to me! And it says that you're messed up, stressed from the pressure Of coming out the test tube of Giovanni's team! You're psychic despite you don't need to be to see That behind all your might, you're a pussy underneath! I'm the god steel dog, better be steadfast. I'll show you how a pharaoh can entomb a cat! 'Mewtwo:' 'And would you look at that, I did not expect a match.' Guess the rat can still rap while he's trapped in the staff Of his dead little friend, by the time this battle ends I bet sir Aaron will rejoice 'cause you'll reunite again! You think you got the inner focus, new kid? 'Cause I'll be the psycho cutting through it. All your echo bars are a nuisance, who you callin' clone? Check your Smash Brothers move set! If you think you'll beat the king you're in confusion. Your strength is a facade and I can prove it. Boost to my X form so I gain the fight To be super effective to both of your types! You must have amnesia if you cannot see ''' '''Why they brought me back to the Smash as DLC. You're the off-branded me, just swapped colors that's all! It make sense that your verse left us all with blue balls! 'Lucario:' Think you cause hysteria? I counter all your blows! And I break your barrier, the combat's coming close! In your cave you're hidin' from the truth! Lucario Is always dropping diamonds, you turn listeners to stone! 'Mewtwo:' Just stop your lyin', my psybeam has got the flow That's gonna make things violent, crush the mind of all my foes! And I'm bored of steel, I know that every would! Pray that sword and shield will cut you out the game for good!